


"Why Would I ever like someone like him!?"

by looonyhaha



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, tsundere fluff shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looonyhaha/pseuds/looonyhaha
Summary: Rod and Lucette being tsun in a high school AU! Cupid Exchange 2021 gift for Brick! ^^
Relationships: Lucette Riella Britton/Rod Benedikt Widdensov
Comments: 1
Collections: Cinderella Phenomenon Cupid Exchange





	"Why Would I ever like someone like him!?"

“Why would I ever like someone like him!?”  
Lucette’s mini outburst could most definitely be heard throughout the class to which she ducked her head down hiding her flushed cheeks.  
Lucette looked up and snapped at the girl before her but in a more hushed tone.  
“What on earth would ever give you that idea?!”  
To this Annice only giggled a bit  
“Well for starters, your flushed face gives you away completely, Lucette”  
“flush- n-no I’m not wh- I would never- why- no- what are you talking about-“

Annice chuckled at Lucette stumbling over her words upon the accusation. It was obvious really, practically the whole school knew. Well, the whole school except the pair in question…  
From the way they look at each other and the way every time their eyes meet it looks like they’re in their own world with nothing but each other, any onlooker would be able to tell. Of course, neither Rod nor Lucette would ever admit to anything of the sort.

“You do know he likes you back right?” Annice assured with a genuine smile.  
“No why would he ever- I mean it’s not like I like him anyway so it doesn’t matter,” Lucette said with a huff and stubbornly averted her gazing refusing to look anywhere but at Annice.

Just at that moment, as if he couldn’t have picked a better time, Rod walked in through the door and started making his way towards Lucette, as his seat is and always had been next to hers since the very first day.  
“Ah look who’s here now, bet you were waiting for him~” Annice continued to tease  
“I was most certainly not!” she protested before being cut off by a certain light-haired boy.  
“You most certainly weren’t what?” Rod inquired with a brow raised  
“Nothing!” Lucette exclaimed a little too quickly.  
Rod set his stuff down and settled down to his seat still a bit curious but shrugged it off.

“Well I’ll leave you two to it then~” Annice said as she cheerfully made her back to her seat.  
“What was that about…” Rod murmured under his breath.

Soon enough the lesson, which had seemed to drag on forever, had come to end and everyone was dismissed, the sound of shuffling, packing things away and amiable chatter filled the classroom as all the students began to make their way out.

“Well that’s over finally, honestly that class is such a bore” Rod sighed as he and Lucette walked down the hall headed to their next class.  
“Yeah it really is, although I’m practically sure Miss Delora is pure evil with the amount of homework she assigns, it’s almost like she enjoys watching as suffer” Lucette complained with a glare directed at said teacher although Delora unfortunately was not there to see it (somewhere in the staff lounge a certain teacher sneezed).

Rod made a sound of agreement as the pair walked on. Whilst walking her previous conversation with Annice invaded her thoughts and she felt a certain doubt arise…  
“Hey Rod…” she began hesitantly fidgeting with her fingers a tad bit.  
“Hm?” he turned to look at Lucette with an eyebrow raised in question.  
“Do you…dislike me..or something” Lucette mumbled her eyes downcast refusing to meet his  
“Definitely not, why would you ever think that? Of course, I like you Lucette-“ He cut himself short upon realizing what he had actually just said.  
“Wait what, you…you like me?” She turned an unreadable gaze onto him.  
“Well no- but yes I like- wait no I do but- I-I-“A furious blush coated his cheeks as he averted his gaze struggling being to form a cohesive sentence.  
“I- I don’t dislike…you either...” she practically whispered looking back at her hands trying to hide her crimson dusted cheeks  
“Lucette…” Rod finally turned back to her and slowly she looked back up. When their eyes met they both held a certain intensity, almost enough for Lucette to be intimidated. Almost.

Just as Rod was about to ask her one more question the sound of a bell ringing interrupted their moment.  
“Shit! We’re late!” Lucette cursed breaking their eye contact and they both broke into a sprint praying they wouldn’t land in detention.


End file.
